The Egg of the Divided
by TheGirlInTheTower
Summary: A story about Rose, Scorpius, Albus and my own character, Emilia. It's about an egg as you might guess from the title. It's my first story so please read and review. Please give it a chance 'cause I suck at summaries. :


Rose hauled her trunk through the train until she found an empty carriage. She entered it and sat down as her cousin, Albus, came through the door. He was also carrying a large case but he also had a magnificent Tawny owl. He spread himself out on the seat opposite Rose and looked at his cousin. "So", he said. "We're finally off to Hogwarts". Rose grinned. "I can't wait", she replied. "I think I'll let Millie out of her basket now", she added as an after thought, picking the young kitten out of her basket and placing it on the floor. It looked up at her and meowed softly. Rose sighed and picked her of the floor and placed here on her lap, stroking the ebony black fur. "Where's James?" Rose asked suddenly. Albus looked at her smugly. Eventually he said "Oh, with Catherine I expect."

"Sorry, who?"

"His _girlfriend_"

"James has a girlfriend", Rose exclaimed. "Well, that's my guess", Albus replied. "I found a stack of letters from Catherine Lake under his bed when I was looking for the Canary Creams Uncle George gave him for Christmas. I thought they might come in useful in the following year." Rose laughed.

Suddenly, someone tapped on the door of the carriage. Rose turned to see the pale, blond boy standing there. What had Dad said his name was? Scorpio? Scorpion? Albus purposefully turned and stared out the window, ignoring him however, Rose beckoned him in. "Everywhere else is full. Can I sit here?" he asked shyly. Albus snorted loudly without turning round but Rose said "Sure, sit down." moving to make room for him. "Thanks", he said. "I'm Scorpius, by the way." He was more confident, now he knew he had one friend. He had found that not many people had a kind word for a Malfoy. He sat down next to Rose and extended on of his thin, pale hands for her to shake. "Which Weasley are you?" he asked, looking at her bushy, ginger hair, which was being restrained by a black Alice band, and her many freakles. "Rose", she replied with a laugh. "Rose Weasley". She took his hand and shook it. His hands were cold,

Scorpius turned to Albus, his hand still outstretched. Albus ignored him. "That's my cousin, Albus", Rose said hastily, chewing her lower lip. Scorpius only nodded. Suddenly, Albus got up and announced importantly "I'm going for a walk." He strode out the carriage leaving Rose and Scorpius in an awkward silence. "Well, he seems charming", Scropius said after a while. "He's alright, really. Once you get to know him."

"Really. I've heard arrogance runs in the Potter family."

"Well, I've heard some bad things about the Malfoy gene." Rose retorted.

The silence that followed this sudden, short argument, lasted about half an hour and was only broken when the sweet trolley came to their carriage. "Would you like anything, dears?" Scorpius shook his head stiffly, evidently mourning the loss of his first, new friend, but Rose said "A couple of Pumpkin Pastries, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and 5 Chocolate Frogs, please."

"Let me see that'll be 3 gallons and 7 sickles, please." Rose plunged her hand deep into the pockets of her robe, searching for the money. She handed it over and the lady wheeled her trolley onto the next compartment. Rose stuffed the beans into her trunk. "Why are you keeping them?" Scoripus asked. Rose blushed slightly. "They're for my brother's, Hugo's, birthday next week. They're his favourites." He nodded. "When does Hugo come to Hogwarts."

"Two year time. Chocolate Frog?"

"Thanks. Do you collect the cards?"

"No. You?"

"Sometimes. Who have you got?"

"Helga Hufflepuff. Hey, we're nearly at Hogwarts, you better put your robes on soon." Scorpius nodded.

He had only just finished putting on his robes, when an announcement rang out, informing them that they would shortly be arriving and they should leave their belongings on the train to be taken to the school separately. It was shortly after this that Albus returned. He pulled his robes over his muggle t-shirt and jeans, not bothering to change completely. "Where have you been?" Rose asked. "Well, you know, wandering. I went and sat with James for a while before he told me to shove off. I've been making new friends. I thought I'd leave you two alone." Rose stuck out her tongue at him. "What is it with you anyway? You've only just met him." Albus pretended to think. "Well, a) he's a _Malfoy_! The one person Uncle Ron told you to stay away from and you start flirting with him as soon as you get on the train."

"Firstly, talking to someone isn't flirting and secondly, he doesn't like you either and at the moment I know who I'd rather spend time with."

"Oh, we're getting defensive now." Rose stormed out the carriage ,after Scorpius ,who had left when Albus entered, without saying goodbye to Millie who had been dumped into her basket when they had started arguing. She meowed loudly as Albus walked out the carriage. She caught eye-contact with Albus' owl, Merlin, and hissed. She had never liked birds.


End file.
